This invention relates generally to furnaces which utilize fuel oil or waste oil as fuel and relates, more particularly, to the means through which fuel and air are delivered to the combustion zone of such a furnace for burning.
Prior art furnaces which burn fuel oil or waste oil in a combustion zone commonly include a nozzle block assembly utilizing an atomizing nozzle through which air and oil are conducted into the combustion zone for burning and a fuel pump and air compressor for delivering fuel and air, respectively, to the nozzle. It is common in such furnaces that upon shutdown of furnace operation, fuel is permitted to migrate into and drip from the nozzle into the combustion zone or onto the flame retention head located within the zone where deposits may build up.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for a furnace of the aforedescribed class which prevents the undesirable flow of fuel through the nozzle upon shutdown of furnace operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which positively shuts off the flow of fuel through the nozzle upon shutdown of the furnace.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is uncomplicated in structure and effective in operation.